Gate - Kratos Is There
by The new god
Summary: Years after god of war 3. Kratos is back in sparta when the Gate opens there.


This is a try out and will not be updated soon, as I have other pojects. i want to hear your what you guys think before deciding if I should contine this project.

-story start-

Years after the events of god of war 3, kratos when back to sparta heavily wounded.

Most of his power is gone, but the spartan are still loyal to him and still worship him.

He is the god of war so as long as there's war, he will recover back his strength.

While he leaves the worldly affairs to the kings of sparta (I'm not sure about this but there is two kings in sparta) rarely intervenes.

As time passes he slowly regaine back his strength.

But at this moment a gate appears in sparta and hords of monsters came through along with an army.

At this moment Kratos is sleeping with his harem of woman and of corse one of them is the godess Aphrodite, who kratos didn't kill.

Then suddenly someone came throught the door.

"hha hha Mi lord! hha hha Mi lord!"

A man came bursting through the door heavily panting.

The man has aweaken kratos and his harem, rudly aweaken from his sleep kratos is enraged.

" you dare aweaken me form my slumber !" kratos said this furiously

" forgive me Mi lord but i bear urgent news Mi lord" the man begged kratos

" This better be important enough to disturb my slumber or your head will roll ! Now speak"

"Mi lord! We are being invaded!"

Hearing this kratos yells loudly "who dares invades sparta!?"

The man faced with an angry god could only say sheepishly " I ...I don't know Mi lord ...a gate suddenly opens ...and hords of monsters came out of it ...followed by an unknown army with unknown flags...They apear to be romans Mi lord"

"the romans dare attack sparta! They will pay dearly for this!" he yells as he stood from his bed and got dress.

Picked up his blades of exile and storms out of his temple.

Out side of his temple he saw sparta in flams with flying lezards in the sky and hords of monsters roam the streets.

He saw a spartan sheild wall holds of an unending tide of monsters.

Seeing this he was proud of his fello spartan and proud of being a spartan.

'foolish monsters the spartan sheild wall is unpenitrable heads on and in the narrow streets of sparta is the perfect place to use them' kratos thought as he swing out his blade like a whip as the chains extend reaching to a nearby flying lizard.

His blade easily pierced the lizard scaly hide, kratos pulls the chain forcing the lizard to crash to the ground and it's rider to fall in mid flight.

The rider fall to the ground heads first, when his head made contact withe ground it craked like an egg and pinkish red brain matter flies every where.

A red orb that only kratos can see flies out of the dead man corpes and in to kratos, the red orb symbolize the power of destruction, the more he kills and destroys the more he gets. Kratos can use it in a nuber of different ways to power up himself.

When the lizard fell, it not as spectacular but still great to look at, the lizard crashes on to the ground and breaks it's wings.

It tries to get back up fails to do so, kratos slowly walks up to it and chops it's head off with a swing of his blade.

Blood gush out of it's neck like a fountain and colored the area around with red, red and green orbs came out of it's body making kratos more powerful.

Kratos walk pass the dead lizard's body not giving it any more thought.

Walks to a street corner to find bloodied remains of spartan warriors being feated apoun by green skined pig faced monsters.

Kratos seeing his proud spartan warriors being feasted apon really made his blood boil.

Kratos did't care what these creturse are, the only thing he cares is seeing them dead beneath his feet.

He swing his blade like a whip and kills them with a few swing.

'thats where you belong monster! Dead on the ground! ' kratos thought as he walk pass the while he absorbs the the red and green orbs they give.

After slaughtering a few more monster hordes he encounters an infantry formation.

A shield wall slowly advancing to his position, kratos simply stood there waiting for them to come to him.

He saw them with a smile on their faces 'foolish mortal, you don't even know when your out matched' kratos thought.

When they came in to the range of his weapon, he quickly swing out both of his blades.

He swings them both horosontaly, his left blade swings to the right and his right blade swing to the left.

His blades easily cuts through the weak mortal sword and wooden shields, his bades were forge by the gods themselves.

A moment later the first line falls to the floor in a bloody spater.

Kratos continues to walks forward and contineus to kill the enemy line by line eventualy it finaly got to their heads that they couldn't beat the enemy in front of them, the line started to break and eventualy it turned in to a full scaly route.

He then yells out and ordered his spartans "block their retreat! they would all die here to day! None will be spared!"

Kratos's voice rang through the air and made everyone stope for a moment before it made the spartans fighting spirt rise to an unpresidented level, their god was here fighting with them, they better not embassrise themselves in front of him.

Kratos then blessed the spartans, having the belesding of the war god, they suddenly became filled with power and started tearing through the enemy formation like berserkers.

They obeyed his orders eventually cut off the enemies retreat and slowly proceded to kill every one of them.

The spartans eventually surrouded them in fron of the a large hole in the ground, this is the place where Leonidas kicked the persian emesary.

The enemy have been reduced to the commanders and a few elite gaurds, the all looke fearfully as the spartans points their spears at them and large bronze sheild to bear.

The spartans all look ready to pounce at any given momen, suddenly the spartan parted to make way for kratos.

Kratos walk forward and stops in front of the enemy commander.

"who are you?" kratos asked in a silky voice.

Naturally they spoke in a different language but as a god he could understand any language.

" I am a general (don't know his name and will never be mentioned again) from the Empire" a man replied in a language similar to latin.

"from where is your Empire?"

"it's not from this realm, it's throgh the gate" the general replied

'so, they are not romans then and by the size of the army they came here, their empire is about the size of persia' kratos thought.

"take them away and interogate them" he ordered a spartan "if they resist through them in to the pit"

Kratos turns back and walks away behind him the survivors dropped their weapons as the spartans drags the away.

But someone in the group broke free from the spartan holding him and takes out a dagger from his sleeve, he tries to backstab kratos but when his dagger made contact with kratos's skin the dagger broke stunning the enemy.

Kratos turns back and said "foolish mortal, ordinary weapons can't harm me" before he gave him a spartan kick sending him in to the pit.


End file.
